In the arms of my Angel
by Lady Mercury
Summary: Takes place after The Body. A B/A fanfic (updated with some changes in it)


Xander and Willow watched Buffy as she emotionlessly stared through the window

Title: In the arms of my Angel

Written by: Lady Mercury aka Magdalena

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Buffy, Angel, Xander, Willow or Anya.  

Rating: PG13 (Just kissing's)

Summary: Takes places after the Body. Buffy/Angel story.

Feedback: maddan3@hotmail.com

Archive: Just send me a note so I know where it is!

Author's notes: I'm Swedish, so any grammar or spelling wrongs is because of that.  Lyrics from Sarah McLachlan's "Angel".

**Angel**  
************************************  
Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

**************************

**Sunnydale 9.20 PM**

Xander and Willow watched Buffy as she emotionlessly stared through the window. It had been a month since her mother had died. A month, a whole bloody month. Xander and Willow was beginning to get really worried about Buffy. She didn't sleep, or eat, even when she slayed it showed that she wasn't really there. 

"We're losing her." Willow said turning to Xander with tears in her eyes

"No, no, she just need a bit of time, she will get over it." Xander said trying to sound as he really meant it.

"Come on Xander, look at her." Willow said and pointed at her best friends who looked as she wasn't even in the same room as them."

"She acts like, like…"

"Someone died?" Anya interrupted from her place before the TV.

"Shut up." Both Willow and Xander said in unison.

"Whatever." Anya muttered and returned to watch TV.

"We need someone that can bring Buffy back someone…" Willow begins to say when Xander interrupted.

"Angel, we need Angel. Or at least Buffy needs him. I for sure don't."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Willow said and looked back to Buffy who was still standing at the window. She hadn't heard a word that anyone of them had spoken; she was completely in her own world.

***************

** Los Angeles 10.20 PM**

Ring, Ring.... the phone rang just when Angel had slipped into his bathtub.

"Damn, damn," He swore has he, quickly rose from the water, slipped on the soup that accidentally was lying at the floor before reaching the phone, wet, with a awful headache where his head had hit the sink.

"Yes." he yelled in the phone." If is about that damn demon that tried to kill us today Cordy, I will be really piss…Willow?"

"Angel." Willow said before busting into tears.

"No, I didn't mean to yell at your, stop crying, please." Angel pleaded, trying to make Willow stop crying.

"Angel, Buffy needs you". Willow said as soon as she stopped crying.

"What? She was fine last time I saw her after the funeral." Angel said confused.

"She was only putting up a show Angel, she's dying inside. Someone must help her; She's not letting anyone in. Not Dawn or me or Xander, you're over last hope Angel. Can you come?"

"Of course Willow. I will come as soon as possibly."

****************

**Sunnydale. The next day. In the evening at the cemetery.**

** **

Buffy walked around the tombstones, looking for some vampires to dust.

"Hello, any bad vamps, looking fro the pointy end of a wooden stakes". Buffy said trying to esen up her mood.  

"God, this is really boring, isn't there any vamps out tonight to kill."

Then she heard something behind. Finally she thought, spun around with Mr pointy to dust…

"Angel?"

Before her stood not any ordinary vampire, but the love of her life, the man that still made her heart misses a beat.

"Buffy," he said hesitantly, looking at the stake that she still held in killing position.

"Oh." She said looking at the stake." Oh, I'm sorry, God you should really stop sneaking up on people like that." She continued now angry.

"One day you will get yourself killed if you continue to do that." She said trying to keep herself from throwing herself around his neck and kiss him.

"Buffy, your rambling."

"No I'm not." She said like a sulky child.

He just looked at her with love in his eyes and Buffy felt her anger melt away with every passing second. 

"Angel." she said, in a small voice, her lower lip trembling.

 He held out his arms she looked at him for a second before she lunged herself in them. 

"Oh God, Angel, I miss her, I miss her so much." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hush, hush, darling. I'm hear. I will never leave you again." Angel said stroking her hair.

The she heard it; the faint beating of a heart and it wasn't hers.

"Angel." she said, not daring to believe what she thought she heard.

He looked at her bend down his head and slowly kissed her. Then he whispered into her ear.

"I'm human."

She just starred at him, not really grasping it.

"How…" She asked looking into his deep brown eyes.

"The oracles told me that I had full field my destiny Buffy. I have only been human for a couple of hours. When Willow called…"

"Wait, Willow called you?"

"Yes, She and Xander were worried about you. After the conversation I was on my way to see you when they dropped bye to tell me that my destiny wasn't in LA anymore, it was with you. They restored me. And am all yours if you want me." He said with a big smile on his face.

"If I want to…"Buffy didn't continued the sentence as she captured Angels mouth with hers and kissed him with all her power.

Behind a couple of trees stood her closed friends smiling at each other's, before they left the couple alone.

THE END

  


End file.
